Some software development tools allow a software developer to extend the software development tool. In this way, the software developer is able to customize the tool in ways beneficial to the software developer's use of the tool. Unfortunately, extending a software development tool via an extension mechanism is often so complicated, time consuming, or otherwise challenging that software developers ignore the extension mechanism or choose not to extend the tool.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.